The Key
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: Squeal To Not Too Late For Love Kaitlin is getting used to her life as Aurora Drache and Fourth Wild Power but she can't get used to her Nightmares...Can Nilsson help her before its too late? R & R guys thanx
1. Chapter One: Dreams

This is the squeal to Not Too Late For Love hope you guys like it

**Disclaimer: **I dont own the Night World but i do own Kaitlin and the plot.

The Key

Chapter One: Dreams

_Kaitlin stared up at Red Fern from her position on the floor the gunfire echoing inside her head. She could not let him know she had found out._

_Her gaze hardened and she forced herself to keep eye contact with the person she had hoped she would never have to meet again. His eyes flashed gold and Kaitlin knew he was angry. _

_He advanced on her but she didn't flinch. To flinch was to let him win. She couldn't let that happen. _

_She would not let that happen._

_He struck her and the blow made her ears ring and her vision blur. "You will learn my precious that you belong to me now. And you will learn that I don't like being challenged."_

_He struck her and the blow made her ears ring and her vision blur. "You will learn my precious that you belong to me now. And you will learn that I don't like being challenged."_

_Kaitlin laughed spitting blood onto the floor. She coughed and spat again. "But that's my life's purpose to challenge you." She spat. Her contempt for the being in front of her had gone off the scale._

_She hated and despised him. _

_He wanted to hurt everything she had ever loved. He wanted to kill the only true happiness and freedom she had ever had. Well he just wasn't going too._

_She had thought he loved her once. Tears came to her eyes. That he could do that to one he had raised as his own daughter floored her and then she hated herself for caring. _

_Again._

"_How could you pretend to love me? And then hate me now. You could kill me in one strike."_

"_How could you pretend to love me? And then hate me now. You could kill me in one strike." _

_The tears fell down her face. Pain and anguish filled her being and then she was furious that she should show such emotion to one she now considered her greatest enemy._

_Red Fern stared down at her and she thought she saw a flicker of something like regret in his eyes but then it was gone and she knew she had been wrong._

"_Kaitlin I only loved you because I had too." He said looking down at her. She narrowed her eyes and nodded. "So was there a time when you loved me at all father?" She said it so sarcastically and so full of hatred that Red Fern found himself taking a step back._

_He shook it off and said "Never."_

_Kaitlin hated that she was trapped. How could she have cared?_

_She was so stupid. How could she have believed he'd have cared? Kaitlin just wanted to go home where she knew people loved her._

_She didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted Nilsson. She wanted to be with those that loved her and not those that hated her._

_And she knew now that Red Fern hated her._

_But his hate did not match her own. She hated him with everything she had. She didn't know it was possible to hate someone as much as she hated him in those moments. _

_It made her reckless and it made her fearless. She didn't care. She just wanted to be away from him. _

_She would not let him use her to let the dark win over the Light. The Light would triumph it had to. She had seen the devastation of the dark…_

_The Dark couldn't win. She wouldn't let it. Even if it meant she was the last being between the Light and the Dark she wouldn't let it win._

_With the dark there could only be death and devastation. Both the Day Word and the Night World would be wiped out. _

_Allow the Night World seemed so unaware of this it was sometimes funny. The Night World Council was following the word of this stupid prick in front of her without even knowing what the Darkness would mean._

_She hated him._

_She looked at him seeing for the first time what he truly was without any of the masks. _

_A cruel monster that wanted nothing more than death and destruction. She really did hate him and in that moment she realised just how much she hated him. It was irrational hate unlike anything she had ever known._

"_Out. Of. My. Way." Kaitlin snarled at Red Fern. She paused between her words hoping to emphasise the fact that either he moved or she was going to go threw him._

_And right at that moment either option looked good. _

_Red Fern took an involuntary step backward and Kaitlin saw her chance. She made to run past him but she was stopped cold by the fury she felt coming off him. _

_Without warning he held up his hand and the power rose within him and she had a moment warning before he shot a fiery beam out from his hand._

_The fire came right at her and she threw her hands up to protect herself, to stop the full force of the blast hitting her and she watched as the room grew hot and alive with gold flame._

"_NILLSSON!" _

_She screamed. Her hands were growing hot, burning holding back the fireball. She ignored the pain and gritted her teeth. She pushed. With a scream she threw the fireball, the heat, the power off her._

_She let go and it threw her clear. There was a roar as the walls cracked under the pressure. Then she blacked out._

_She opened her eyes and gasped. "No" She moaned. She wanted to scream "Not again!" But the words dried up in her throat as she look in the scene before her. _

_She was stood outside a playground that was surrounded by fencing. The sound of children laughing filled her senses._

_Adults were watching over their children pushing them in the swings, waiting for them at the bottom of the slide. _

_Kaitlin could feel the atmosphere. _

_There was danger here. She could feel it. Those children were not safe. She had to help them._

_The day was perfect and clear. Bight blue sky without a cloud to mar the perfection. Blazing hot sunshine that meant everyone took advantage of the sun._

_There was so many people couldn't they feel it?_

_Kaitlin looked around her trying to dispel the sense of dread in her being. There was something wrong. _

_She ran to the fence and started screaming. She was screaming and screaming but her words came out distorted and barely above a whisper._

_They couldn't hear her._

"_Run!" _

_She screamed over and over and over but they carried on playing, smiling and laughing unaware of the danger heading straight for them. _

_It came like a wave. _

_A Wave of black festering hate. It rolled towards her with the look of a storm; it wiped out everything she had ever believed in, everything she had ever loved about the world._

_It passed over trees and plants and they burst into flames. The air began to fill with screams._

_Screams of pain_

_Screams of helplessness_

_And screams of absoulute terror._

_Kaitlin could hear them all in her head and she willed them to stop. "Stop, please stop." She moaned_

_She held her head in her hands sinking to the floor in agony. Her eyes started to stream from the pressure and through her tears she saw the wave coming right for her. _

_It reached her and threw her up against the fence. She screamed as it passed over her._

_Pain unlike she had ever known mixed with the screams of hundreds of thousands of people all over the world._

_Her last sight was of the swings burn and incinerate behind her…._

* * *

Kaitlin screamed sitting upright in bed.

Arms threw themselves around her and she stiffened. The dream was still with her and she struggled.

"No!" She screamed "No! Leave me alone!"

"Shhh. Kait, its me."

She knew that voice.

She turned and saw Nilsson.

Relief unlike she had never known crashed over her and she threw herself into his arms.

He closed her in his embrace running a hand through her hair whispering words in her ear.

"Its okay Brave Heart I'm here. It's all over now. I'm here. You're safe." She sobbed into her chest.

Nilsson was her soulmate and beside her twin Galen, Nilsson as the only one Kaitlin would ever let see her like this.

After everything she had been through the one fear she had was that people would find her weak.

Kaitlin Drake, or Aurora Drache as Circle Daybreak knew her, as was the Fourth Wild Power. She had been in the mortal world for seventeen years locked away by Red Fern.

Red Fern was the son of Maya the first ever Vampire and as part of his conquest to see the vampires on top once the Millennium Battle came around he had kidnapped Kaitlin and pretended to be her father.

She had mistakenly activated the portal between her world and the Night World and come through. Nilsson had rescued her and they had realised they were Soulmates and even when Kaitlin had been recaptured Nilsson had refused to leave her.

For that Kaitlin would be forever grateful.

She had managed to clear her tears, or just about when the door was flung open and a figure flew to the bed.

Kaitlin knew whom it would be before she even pulled away from her soulmate. The only person that had ever seen her hysterical.

Her twin brother Galen Drache.

A less widely known fact about Kaitlin was that she was the missing daughter of the head Shifters of The First House.

Making her the Princess of all Shapeshifters. A fact that for her safety both Daybreak and the First House had kept quiet.

Now after her ordeal of first coming here six months ago was over her powers still grew everyday but with her powers came the vivid and horrific nightmares that she suffered almost every night without fail.

Galen drew her into his embrace and held her close. She still hadn't got used to the fact she had a twin who knew when she was in pain or frightened. But Galen always seemed to know.

The only one that could read her better was Nilsson and after everything they had been through together this no longer surprised her.

"Kaitlin another dream?" A voice asked from the doorway. Kaitlin turned and faced the Lord of the Night World Thierry. Knowing Thierry though this was not a question.

Another Night Person who knew too much.

"Yes." She said rubbing her eyes. "They're getting worse." Nilsson had his arms around her waist and Galen was holding her hand. She had never felt more protected or more loved but it still didn't take away the terror.

"The Wave. It's what I have to stop." Kaitlin whispered. "The Dark Wave full of things not of this world."

"It has to be banished. It has to be stopped. So much death, so much pain." A lonely tear fell down her face.

She looked at all those assembled in her room. "If the Dark Wave is unleashed then the World will die."


	2. Chapter 2: A Wild Power's Word

Hey guys im back again here is the next chapter to the Key!

**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing but Kaitlin and the plot

To my REVIEWERS!

**Dragonelemental: **Feel free to critisize as you think it needs it i won't take offence its good to know that people are actually reading it that closely and it'll help it get better later. Thanx for the review im pleased your enjoying it hope you continue to read...

**BellaSalvatore: **Thanx for the review. About the end of the dream. It didn't occur to me until after you sent that review but yes it is off terminator two or at least the idea of it. It wasn't totally meant to be that way. Oh well. Well spotted :D Thanx for letting me know that i had done some sentances twice. Some where meant to be that way others werem't i will update the first chapter at some point and redo it. Hope you read on!

* * *

The Key

Chapter Two: A Wild Power's Word

Kaitlin sat straight and staring into nothing. She was in Thierry's office at his mansion. Nilsson was sat beside her and hadn't let go of her since she had come out of her nightmare. Kaitlin looked around the office and thought I practically live here.

The study was like her second home she had been here so often since she had arrived in the Nightworld.

It was a random thought but she was consciously thinking of anything but the nightmare. Kaitlin knew the time would soon come when she and the other Wild Powers would have to fight the coming storm but as The Chosen Wild Power as Thierry had called her she would be the one to lead the attack.

It was not something Kaitlin wanted to think about. But she also knew she could not, would not let the Dark win. If She had to die to do let the world live then she would do it.

Nilsson watched his soulmate stared off into space. He worried about her constantly. She had more power than most in the Night World and he was starting to suspect that her power might even out do that of Illiena, Jez and Delos her fellow Wild Powers.

Nilsson had spoken to them when she was in the medical wing. It had been the only time Nilsson had left his soulmate and even then he had felt guilty. It wasn't that Kaitlin was weak. Far from it. She was one of the strongest people he knew, but even strong people could only go through so much before they reached their limit.

He knew Kaitlin might well be very near her limit. He had spoken to the other Wild Powers about Kaitlin's powers. Or at least the ones they had seen. The astral projection for one. None of the others could do anything like that.

Everyone had been astounded when in the emergency meeting called by Thierry Kaitlin had astral projected around the room as if it were as simple as breathing. She had been talking about what had happened in the Bunker when she had been alone with Red Fern.

Even now Nilsson felt the need to kill the vampire for every painful memory he had caused to Kaitlin. She had been explaining that during her time locked in the room with him she had discovered that Daybreak had a mole. Lupe Acevedo was heading to England to head him off and hopefully capture him before any more information was leaked.

But in the middle of her brief to the rest of the most trusted in Daybreak Kaitlin had astral projected shocking the room into silence. She made it look easy but Nilsson had known it had been anything but. Kaitlin's powers were slowly becoming more and more evident and harder to control.

His heart had been in his mouth as he had talked her down. He had remained calm and just reminded her where she needed to be and that she needed to remain grounded and she had come back. But Nilsson knew it might not always be that easy.

Due to the threat posed by the mole Daybreak was locking down. Everyone had their own assignments or orders. Lupe and her team were going to England after the mole; Balise Harman was heading to the coast in search of the alliance made with the dragons.

The Wild Powers had been forced to go into hiding. This did not sit well with any of the Wild Powers or their soulmates. But for the sake of Daybreak they agreed to it. Quinn, still injured from the mission to rescue Kaitlin, had been ordered to run. He had been furious. He hadn't been the only one. Rashel, Ash and Mary-Lynette had been told to go as well.

Thierry had received news that Hawk Redfern was after their blood and with Daybreak no longer safe Thierry had deemed it necessary for them all to disappear. They had not been forthcoming about it. But Kaitlin, star that she was had persuaded them. Well black mailed was actually more accurate but it had worked.

So as soon as they were able tomorrow, Nilsson glanced at his watch, today even everyone was leaving. Daybreak was going to lock down.

But right now he had more pressing worries.

He squeezed Kaitlin's hand and she turned and he got a faint smile in return. Well that was something at least.

_Kaitlin sweetheart, come back. It's over now. I won't let anything hurt you anymore. I promise. _He reached out and rubbed his hands over her arms in an attempt to bring her back.

_Nilsson? _Her voice a whisper across their link. He breathed a sigh of relief. _Yeah, it's me darling, come back now. _Kaitlin turned her head but her eyes were blank. _I don't want to. _She whispered in his head. _It hurts too much._

This was becoming a more common occurrence and as Kaitlin's powers were growing so were the power in which she shook the room in the middle of a Nightmare. Nilsson didn't care that he was woken up by the urgent tug on the bond but he did care that they were meant to be just dreams but they were hurting her.

He had never been one to care about anything. The Daybreakers had even gone as far as to call him Ice Man, the man with no emotions, but then Kaitlin came into his life and everything changed. She brought out the need to protect in him.

He couldn't stand that she was hurting. And she was. It was obvious that the strain of seeing the things she did was starting to wear her down. She was the Fourth Wild Power and she was more powerful than most Night People collectively but even one such as Kaitlin had her limits and Nilsson feared Kaitlin was close to reaching hers.

Truthfully he knew it took a lot to break her. She was seventeen and in the last six months she had been through more than anyone.

She had come from the human world, a separate world through a portal in the shape of a book. Kaitlin had told him that the books were a literally version of everything had gone on in the Night World since the Soulmate principle had begun to hit the Night People.

So in short, and Nilsson still found this so hard to believe, Kaitlin had _read _about the Night World and Daybreak believing them to be a work of fiction for teenage reading.

Somehow Kaitlin had activated a portal which had displaced her from the world she had been living in into the one she should have been part of from birth. It was true that Thierry had but her there in the first place, for her safety but it meant that she knew nothing about the world to which she belonged.

Nilsson had been assigned to watch her and guard her along with Jules her familiar who was attached to her in the from of a Red Setter dog at the age of thirteen.

But even though Nilsson had watched her closely than he had admitted even to himself since she had turned ten he had not realised that everything had gone wrong.

Thierry had felt the Portal shift and heard Jules' call telling him that Kaitlin had passed through the portal. Nilsson had been sent to get Kaitlin and had only made it. She was being attacked by a vampire and Nilsson had gone to help her only to realise that she didn't know him that hurt more than he could ever admit.

She hadn't trusted him enough to come on her own as soon as she had heard Thierry's name she had come willingly. Nilsson had never been more jealous of his master than he had then. He had never hated Thierry more than he had then.

But then he had come to his senses she had just been attacked by a vampire and it was obvious the last thing she needed was to see another. But despite this it had still hurt knowing that she hadn't trusted him right from the moment he had shown up and thrown the stake.

When he had got to her she had sagged in his arms and it was then that he had realised she was injured. He had sped back to Daybreak faster than he had ever drove before.

She had survived and come round and it had nearly broken his heart to see her so lost. He had stayed with her and he hadn't really been sure why and he had watched as the twins became twins again and Kaitlin's heritage was revealed to her. He watched as she was reunited with her parents and watched as she had broken down.

The ice around his heart had begun to melt and he had reached out and calmed her. He didn't know what possessed him to do it but he had and then nothing had been the same again.

Nilsson was shocked out of his thoughts as Kaitlin finally came back from where ever she had been much to his relief. He felt her squeeze his hand and he light flooded back into her eyes.

He signed with relief. She wasn't beaten yet but the Nightmares were becoming more violent and more frequent and causing her great pain. He knew what she saw as he had once used his connection to her to buffer her from the nightmares and when they had come he ha received the blow.

He had survived and kept from screaming but he knew that Kaitlin knew what he had done. The Battle was drawing nearer and with it came the added responsibility of being the lead Wild Power.

The only thing was that Kaitlin had no idea what it meant and Nilsson knew that it killed her to see these things happening but have no clue about how to stop them from becoming a reality.

Nilsson sat silently as with painful accuracy and barely above a whisper Kaitlin told Thierry everything about her dreams and the ones that had gone before that she had failed to tell anyone but Nilsson and had begged Nilsson not to let anyone know until she knew what she could do about it.

But now her nightmares were so violent they were causing her to unleash her power from her centre and it was causing the room and the entire wing to shake. No one who lived in the Mansion could miss it.

Thierry looked over Kaitlin's head and caught Nilsson's eye. _This is worse than I believed. _Thierry's voice echoed in his head. _You have no idea. _Nilsson said sadly. _Then we have no other choice. _Thierry said, _you have to leave. _Nilsson personally agreed but getting Kaitlin to agree to the same thing was defiantly going to take some time.

She never wanted to leave anyone if she had the choice to do other things. It would take a little persuasion.

_Where can we go? _Nilsson asked. _I don't know. But she needs to be safe. It's the perfect excuse to send Jez, Morgead, Delos, Maggie, Illiana and Carlos with you because goddess knows I can feel the heat coming our way._

"I'm not going anywhere when everyone else is in as much danger as I am. Thierry no." Kaitlin's voice cut through their conversation and Nilsson mentally groaned.

_Don't broadcast your thoughts then _Kaitlin said simply. _I'm just pleased you've finally decided to join me from the world of the dead. _Nilsson said. Kaitlin turned and smiled at him and Nilsson's heart flipped over. He pulled her out of her chair and onto his lap.

"I'm so pleased your okay Kait," He whispered into her hair not caring that Thierry was watching the exchange carefully. All that mattered was that Kaitlin had survived another bout of bad dreams and though he would never admit it he knew this time it had been close.

Thierry smiled and said, "Kaitlin you will leave that's an order." Kaitlin looked up from where she had buried her head in Nilsson's shoulder. "No Thierry. I won't leave when everyone else is in as much danger as I am. I won't I cant."

"You won't be the only one to leave. I've been looking for a reason for the Wild Powers to leave. You're it. We've also received information that one of the Elders on the Council Hawk Redfern is gunning for Quinn and Ash so they will also have to leave."

"Daybreak is locking down Kaitlin. You have to leave. It's not safe here anymore. I can't protect you anymore. If the Elders come knocking I cannot bar them from entry. They don't suspect me any longer but they will expect me to help them shut down Daybreak. You need to leave."

Nilsson watched as fire grew in Kaitlin's eyes. "Listen to me Thierry and listen to me closely. I will not run if it means leaving some of the agents out in the open. I won't do it. I can't."

Thierry looked at Nilsson. "If she doesn't leave then I don't. It's as simple as that." Thierry looked exasperated. "You'll leave Kaitlin because you are the leader of the Wild Powers and Red Fern knows well enough who you are. He will try and reach you again Kaitlin and I will not have you hurt again. Look at the mess you were in this time."

Kaitlin resisted the urge to run her hands over her face, over scratches and bruises she already knew were there. She knew she had been a mess. Her time with Red Fern had not been a pleasant one and it was only through Nilsson, Galen and the efforts of Daybreak that she had survived at all.

Nilsson said nothing but feeling his soulmate's discomfort pulled her more securely into his lap and put his head on top of hers.

That was why she was sure as hell not wanting to run. Then she thought about it. "What do Ash, Quinn, Mary-Lynette and Rashel think of this surely they can't be happy about it? And for that matter Jez, Delos and Illiana."

Thierry smiled ruefully. It had taken her all of five minutes. "The Wild Powers are not impressed. Not at all. I was going to send them yesterday and keep you here but they refuse to go without you." Thierry smiled. "It seems they want to be able to protect you." "I am perfectly capable of looking after myself thanks. Ok so if they're willing to go if I do that isn't a problem. What about Ash and Quinn." "They don't know yet."

Kaitlin smiled and Thierry knew that he had made a huge mistake. Kaitlin leant forward still in the safety of Nilsson's lap. Nilsson had remained quiet through all of this but seeing a plan taking shape in Kaitlin's said, "I know I'm not going to like this."

"Yes that is the feeling I think I am getting." Thierry said wryly. Kaitlin laughed softly. "Ok here is the deal. Either you get Rashel, Quinn, Mary-Lynette and Ash to run or I don't go into hiding. It's as simple as that."

Thierry looked at her and then over her head and met Nilsson's gaze. "I knew I wouldn't like it. Can't you talk some sense into her?" Nilsson laughed. "I could. But she has a point. They're in as much danger as she is. This way you may get everything you want."

He held Kaitlin close. "Besides I'd never leave her no matter what happens. I'll be with her the day the Old Powers call her. I'll never leave her. I would disagree but I know she has a point and she's still smarting from the fact Poppy, Winnie, Morgead, and Quinn got hurt. She just wants the least amount of causalities as possible."

Thierry nodded. "Okay Kaitlin. I'll take you up on that offer. I get the other Wild Powers to go into hiding with you and I get Ash and Quinn and the girls to run and you will go into hiding. Is that the deal?"

"Yes." Kaitlin and Nilsson joined in together.

"Do I have your word?" Thierry asked still not sure Kaitlin would give up so easily.

"You have my word as a Wild Power and I swear if you come through and everything goes to plan I swear I won't break it." Kaitlin said seriously.

"Then let us see what tomorrow brings." Thierry said lightly.


	3. Chapter 3: Negoating

Oh my god you guys must hate me! How long did it Take me to update? I am so sorry! All i can say is that its here now and the fourth chapter is already under way! i hope that makes you less inclined to kill me...

**Disclaimer: **Kaitlin as always is mine and so is the plot everything else belongs to the one and only L.J.Smith

**Reviewers: **

**Pazzesco Bella Salvadore: **Thanks for the great review i'm pleased you're enjoying it here, finally, is the next chapter hope you like it! Read On!

**Jelli Snakes: **Gud to hear from you again! I'm pleased you're enjoying the squeal! Kaitlin and Nilsson are not quite finished their advanture yet! Here is chapter three!

The Key

Chapter Three: Negotiating with the un-negotiable

The next day hailed results in Thierry and Nilsson's opinion. Thierry left early to catch Ash and Mary-Lynette before they left for their morning "escape" and then find Quinn and Rashel although that wouldn't be hard because it was expected that they would be in the gym.

Kaitlin shook her head thinking about it. Even though Quinn had been injured he still insisted on training harder than anyone else she knew.

Kaitlin herself was walking round the mansion holding hands with Nilsson they were going to find the other Wild Powers and speak with them and then Kaitlin was going to go and help Thierry since she was had no illusions that Ash, Mary-Lynette, Rashel and Quinn were going to take the news they had to leave easily.

Kaitlin herself had not been impressed so she expected nothing less from them. She did not like the thought of running any more than she was sure they would.

She went and found Ash and Mary-K first since Quinn and Rashel would be in the gym and predictably Thierry had gone after them first.

They were in the gardens sat on the swing that Nilsson and herself loved to commandeer. She smiled and walked forwards. They were speaking quietly but Kaitlin made a noisy entrance.

Ash's head whipped round his senses on full alert but relaxed when he saw Kaitlin and Nilsson approaching.

"Morning all." Kaitlin said her English accent still evident despite her now living in the USA.

Ash smiled and shook his head. "What brings the great Aurora Drache code name Kaitlin Drake out into the gardens at this time in the morning."

"Ha ha" Kaitlin said quietly. "I've been up hours you can't tell me neither of you know about my Dream Space Ambush this morning."

Ash and Mare looked at each other. They had known. Every one in the mansion had to have known. No one could have missed the shaking wing that had woken almost everyone up.

"That's what I thought." Kaitlin said knowing exactly what I was thinking. "But we're not here to talk about me." "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Ash said narrowing his eyes.

Kaitlin narrowed hers and looked straight back at him. Ever since he had taken part in the mission to help free Kaitlin he had become more protective of her. But then most of Daybreak had and it was annoying.

"Because I wouldn't come and find you when you're having alone time with Mare if we were talking about me." Kaitlin said nodding greeting to Mary-Lynette who smiled back.

"That's true." She said squeezing Ash's hand. "Okay so what do you want?" Ash said in a voice that held a laugh.

Kaitlin squeezed Nilsson's hand and looked at him. _Do I just come out with it? _She asked him telepathically.

_That's usually how you do stuff. _Nilsson answered laughing he shrugged _It usually works why not. I think Mare and Ash would appreciate it more._

Kaitlin smiled and then said, "I've come to persuade you to run from the council." Ash froze and Mary-Lynette's eyes went huge.

"What?" He whispered.

"Hawk Redfern is on the war path." Nilsson said. "He's gunning for Quinn and because you deflected and left your father he's gunning for you as well. Your father has ordered that he is to bring you back Skye."

Ash went really pale and his eyes flashed gold a sure sign he was afraid he looked at Mary-Lynette and she must have said something because he nodded and said, "We won't run."

Nilsson sighed. "I was afraid of that." "What's us not running got to do with anything?" Mary-Lynette said

But Ash was watching Kaitlin and then said, "Oh no you don't!"

Kaitlin raised her eyebrow, "What's it got to do with you? If you choose to stay why can't I?"

Mary-Lynette's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped to the floor. "Kaitlin you can't stay here!" She almost screamed, "It's suicide!" "What and you doing the same isn't?" Kaitlin countered.

"Nilsson talk to her!" Ash said outraged. "I have. I go where she goes. I don't like it but there is method in her madness. Besides Thierry is fine with it. You don't go, we don't go. Simple and fair."

He put his arm round Kaitlin and smiled. "Besides I agree with her you need to run just as much as we do."

Ash cursed and Kaitlin had to smile. "Aww Ash does that mean you care?" Ash looked up at her his ever-changing eyes burned violet and he said in a voice that left no room for argument. "You know I do. That's why you're doing this."

Kaitlin was about to argue but Ash cut her off. "Not too long ago I wouldn't have give a shit what happened to any of you, as long as it didn't effect me." He winced as though he had done something painful.

"I'm not proud of it but that is the way it is." He held Mare tighter. "Thanks to Mare I know better and thanks to you I know you can care about people without losing the edge I have."

Kaitlin smiled. Nilsson hugged her to him and said, "I always think caring about someone gives you an extra edge no one else has. I know now I have Kaitlin I would fight to the pits of hell to keep her safe or get her back. It goes both ways. That's what it is to love someone that much."

Ash looked at Kaitlin. "So if we don't agree to go into hiding you won't either?" He made it a question but he already knew the answer. "That's the deal." Kaitlin said.

"That's not fair." Mare said outraged. "We're not in nearly as much danger as you could be." "That's not true. You don't know how much danger you could be in." Nilsson countered.

"True as the fourth wild power Kaitlin is the immediate target but Hawk Redfern cares nothing of the Wild Powers, other than they could help the cause. Hawk Redfern only cares about traitors and you and Quinn are the biggest traitors in the Night World."

Ash looked like he was going to argue but Kaitlin cut him off. "Look, whichever why you look at it we're all in danger. This way just makes sure that you keep up your end of the deal and I keep up mine."

Ash stared at Kaitlin for the longest moment and then said, "We don't really have a choice do we?" Kaitlin shook her head. "Nope. But you're not the only one." She turned towards the mansion. She knew she had won and motioned for them to follow her.

She lead them down the stairs into the basement and heard heated voices. Quinn and Rashel had obviously not taken kindly to being told what to do when.

Well they could bloody join the club. Kaitlin thought getting agitated this was for their own good.

"So tell her we're not going!" Rashel's voice echoed round the gym. Kaitlin and Nilsson slipped into the doorway and Nilsson pulled Kaitlin against him and Kaitlin smiled and then let her voice carry across the gym.

"So I take it I'm staying here then Thierry?"

Rashel and Quinn whipped round and stared at her. "What are you playing at?" Rashel demanded. "Kait you have to leave."

_Not this again. _She sent to Nilsson rolling her eyes. Nilsson smiled and shook his head. _We are exactly the same. We don't want to leave either you can't expect Rashel and Quinn to when they want the same as us._

_Ever the voice of reason. _Kait sent back fondly. _That's why you love me. _Nilsson quipped. He felt a wave of love wash over him and Kaitlin's voice crested with the wave. _One of them…_

He smiled and then turned his attention to Quinn and Rashel. Quinn was now stood in front of Kaitlin and was saying, "Kaitlin for god's sake go!" "Why?" Kaitlin countered her eyes flashing.

"If you can fight Hawk Redfern from here then I can fight from here too."

"You can't fight the whole of the Night World!" Rashel yelled running over to her "Kait you have to leave." "You're in as much danger as I am." Kaitlin said crossing her arms why should you be any different from me?" "Because we're not the leader of the Wild Powers!" Quinn said throwing up his hands.

_He's got a point there Brave Heart. _Nilsson said putting his arm around her shoulders. _I'm not leaving until I though they're safe. _Kaitlin said _I would never ask you too. _Nilsson said _but I am asking you to think of the safety of the people you are going to lead. _

Kaitlin sighed. _I know. Oh Nilsson when did my life become so complicated? _He hugged her. _Shh… I'm here I'll never leave you. _

I know… 

"You're two of the best agents in Daybreak surely that means something." Kaitlin countered Quinn's argument.

"Thierry you're her boss tell her to leave." Rashel said, "I'm also you're boss and your not leaving why should she?" Hannah giggled. "We might run Daybreak but we don't control the free will of others."

"See?" Kaitlin said smugly. "Nilsson and I can do what we want."

"Nilsson," Quinn said "You surely don't want her here." "Hell no. But I can't force her to go and I wouldn't do that anyway. Besides, I have no intention of leaving her. If she stays I stay. I also happen to agree with her reasoning. You shouldn't be here either." "Hey if I have to leave you do." Kaitlin said.

"A deal. I'll go into hiding if you run. And I'll know if you lie to me. And if you don't run I'll be back at the mansion. Nilsson protects me. He does a better job than anyone. I think it helps that he knows me better than anyone."

Kaitlin smiled at Nilsson. _I'm pleased you think that Brave Heart. I try my best. _He winked at her. Kaitlin's heart flipped over. _You're best is good enough for me._

"Hey if I have to you to lot are going!' Said a voice. They turned round as Ash and Mary-Lynette appeared. "None of us want to leave." Kaitlin said, "I sure as hell don't."

"But I know I have too." She said quickly before Rashel could but her point across. "Surely you can see that you need to too." She pleaded with the two couples in front of her.

She watched as Rashel and Quinn looked at her and forced herself to remain still under their gaze.

"Please guys I'm begging you." She said looking hard at all four of them particularly Ash "Just this once. Go." Then she spoke to Ash "You know how mad Red Fern was Ash. You just didn't know it was Him. Hawk could be working for him. Please go."

Ash looked at Mary-Lynette and they nodded "If you leave too." They said "If not we stay too." Kaitlin nodded then she looked at Quinn and Rashel and saw them squirm a little.

That had to be a good thing right?

"Okay." Quinn and Rashel said together and looked at each other startled and then smiled. "Okay Kaitlin." Quinn smiled "You win this round." Don't I always." She smiled.

Rashel and Quinn smiled at each other damn if that wasn't true Aurora Drache alias Kaitlin Drake to her friends always got her way.

Quinn wrapped his arms around his soulmate and said, "So how do you feel about a road trip?"

"Do I have a choice?" She asked wryly. "No you don't." Kaitlin said forcefully. "A deal is a deal."

Rashel looked at Kaitlin for a moment and then she met Quinn's eyes and said "You _are _coming with me right?"

It was Hannah who answered, "You're both going. And I know both of you hate running from anything but we're not asking that you run forever just until we have the sources for you to confront him. I need more information and James and Poppy are getting it for me. We'll be in touch." "And if he doesn't I'm on strike at the mansion." Kaitlin threatened.

"So where do you wanna go?" Ash and Quinn asked their soulmates.

"Go down the coast." Thierry said coming fully into the room. "I need not remind you that while you remain here you are in grave danger." He sighed, "It is not safe to be here. As you are aware now we have in deed got a mole. I have chosen Lupe to head up the search for him. Blaise is looking for the alliance between the witches and the dragons and I have ordered that Jez, Morgead, Maggie, Delos, Illiena, Kaitlin and Nilsson are to go into hiding until it is safe." He eyed Kaitlin and Nilsson "Both of you are going. Whether you like it or not." Kaitlin and Nilsson nodded. He shook his head. "I know it will be hard for you but I'm asking you to leave." "I asking you to leave and run. Run until I know its safe."

"I hate running." All three couples involved in the room said together. Rashel and Quinn looked at Ash, Mary-Lynette, Kaitlin and Nilsson and knew this had to be as hard on any of them as it was for Quinn and Rashel.

"Kaitlin get your ass up here coz we're not going without you." Jez, Delos and Illiena appeared in the room with their soulmates in tow.

Kaitlin smiled. "I'm coming guys I just had something to take care of." She smiled at Illenia and Carlos her soulmate who were in the first stages of their bond. Doe eyed and overwhelmed.

She remembered what that felt like but she wouldn't change it for the world. Then it hit her as she stared at her fellow Wild Powers and her friends.

Damn it! They were running!

_I'll be here for you._

Nilsson's voice echoed across the bond and Kaitlin smiled. They were all doing what they had to do.


	4. Chapter 4: Kaitlin's Helping Hand

Oh My God! It's been so long since i updated this i feel so ashamed but it's here... finally and hey it could have been worse it could have hit the year mark!

**Disclaimer: **I own Kaitlin and the plot sadly i own nothing else...

The Key

Chapter Four: Kaitlin's Helping Hand

Kaitlin gathered her things from the room that she and Nillsson shared and transferred them to the SUV that the Wild Powers were taking into Hiding. "Just so you know Nilsson," She said moodily. "I don't like this. At all."

Nilsson clasped her hand and smiled at her. "I know Brave Heart but we need to do this you know it and I know it and you might not like it but its needed so you'll have to live with it."

Kaitlin huffed. She was starting to figure out why Nilsson was her soulmate they were so alike and yet so completely different. He was able to put up with her the way no one else could. He was able to calm her down, withstand her magical fluxes and withstand her determination and down right stubbornness.

Yet he still seemed to manage to get her to do what he wanted her to do without causing uproar. Because really, though she would never admit it, she could never really say no to him. He seemed to know her better than anyone already though it seemed impossible.

They packed up the car and watched as others pulled out the drive one containing Rashel, Quinn, Ash and Mare bound for the coast to hide, one containing Lupe and her team bound for England and the other with Balise at the wheel going god knows where to follow up a lead on the dragons.

Katlin felt her heart shatter as Daybreak seemed to scatter for its own safety right before her eyes and she hated every minute of it. But she knew it had to be done especially if they wanted to have any chance of winning this war against Red Fern who had become like a Shadow on a radar, invisible since Kaitlin's confrontation with him at the Bunker.

But Kaitlin knew he was out there somewhere biding his time until the war broke into the open and it would be time for the Night World to stand their ground and only then would they truly know who was loyal and who wanted the end of the world.

She waved sadly to Jules who had had to stay behind as they pulled off the drive she watched as Jules took off as a bird and she smiled, she knew what Jules was doing she was confusing their trial so they would be harder to follow. She was lucky to have Jules and of course she was lucky to have Nilsson she squeezed his hand and he smiled at her.

_Are you all right Brave Heart? _

She smiled but said huffily, _I hate running _

Nilsson simply rolled his eyes. "So you keep saying he said gently it doesn't change the fact that we have too." "I know." Kaitlin said grudgingly. Jez turned in her seat as she was sat up front since Morgread was driving the first stretch. "Shall we play cards?"

"Cards?" Delos asked raising an eyebrow. Jez looked at him and smirked. "Yeah Delos, cards, you've been in the real world long enough to have learned what they are." Maggie stifled a giggle and Kaitlin rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure," Delos said off handily.

"Count us in." Illenia and Carlos said together, aww, they really make a cute couple Kaitlin thought fondly.

So they passed an hour playing cards with Maggie and Kaitlin patiently teaching Delos the rules and then they pulled into a service station and Morgred threw the keys to Nilsson and he and Kaitlin got into the front of the car.

They drove for a while and Nilsson smiled putting his hand on Kaitlin's thigh. Suddenly Kaitlin stiffened. "Ash, Quinn and the girls are in trouble." She whispered.

"What?" Nilsson asked looking at Kaitlin. "Are you sure Kait?" Delos asked his gaze hard. "Positive they've got a tail and they'll need to get rid of it in about twenty minutes."

"Shit," Jez said never one to sugar coat a situation. "What can we do though?" Carlos said there is nothing we can do." "There's nothing you guys can do." Kaitlin said quietly. "No." Nilsson said. His hands clenching on the steering wheel. "No Kaitlin I won't let you do this."

"Do what?" Maggie asked. But she was the only one asking apparently the others had worked out what she was about to do. "No." They all said together. "Guys!" Kaitlin said turning in her seat "You know I can do this. I know I can do this. tis is all happening because of me and I don't want anyone else hurt."

"Astral projection is your newest power Kait." Illennia said learning forward. "You haven't got control yet." Maggie's eyes went wide. "Kaitlin you can't!" "I can and I will." Kaitlin said her eyes flashing. "Besides Nillsson will anchor me through the bond and you guys will be here if I need you. We're Wild Powers and we're connected besides you wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"Damned Straight." Nilsson said.

At that moment there was a transmission over the radio. "Quinn and the others have a tail." It was James. "We know." Nilsson said into the radio. "How the hell…" James said then he trailed off and said "Oh." Kaitlin couldn't suppress a small smile. "I'm going to help." Kaitlin said. "No," Morgead said, "You aren't."

"Yes I am." Kaitlin said firmly. "It's out job to protect the Daybreakers and you can help me by making sure I can reach you if I need you." She looked at Nilsson. "Call them and tell them. I'll be fine." She squeezed the hand on her thigh and then closed her eyes and slumped into her chair.

Nilsson watched and felt the bond dim a little but he opened it fully and then said, "Kaitlin's coming to help." "She's doing what?" Ash yelled into the radio. There was a scream in the back of the car. "Radio me when she's on her way back." Nilsson said and then put the radio down and continued driving.

Nilsson chanced a look in the back of the car and saw that Jez, Delos and Iliena were perfectly still almost in a trance and Nilsson realised that Kaitlin must have connected herself to them to steady her astral self over such a distance. Carlos, Maggie and Morgead looked at Nilsson. Morgead smiled. "So this what comes of having a soulmate who is a Wild Power." Nilsson nodded. Carlos smiled. "But we wouldn't have it any other way." Maggie nodded. "No. We wouldn't."

"Kait?" He asked into the bond. "I'm alright." Her voice came back to him like a breath of fresh air.

"Funnily enough Mare, Rashel and the boys are having the same argument as you were." "Sensible lot." Nilsson said satisfied that at least if Kaitlin wasn't going to be sensible someone was. "Not when the people chasing them are the people that held me captive babe." Kaitlin said quietly. "WHAT?" Nilsson yelled. "We blew that bunker up!"

"Yes but Red Fern escaped it would stand to reason that some of the others would too." Nilsson had to admit that she was probably right. "What are you going to do?" He asked. "Cause a fireworks display." Her laughter was evident.

"Be careful and come when I call okay?" Nilsson said. "I will." Then she disappeared and Nilsson had no choice but to continue driving.

Meanwhile Kaitlin had discovered the joys of shocking Daybreakers it didn't happen very often.

"Shit Kaitlin!" Ash yelled. "You nearly gave us a heart attack!"

Kaitlin found herself sat in the back of the car between Rashel and Mary-Lynette. They were all staring at her but she wasn't really paying much attention she was more interested in the tail.

Kaitlin looked at Ash and shrugged both and apology and an acknowledgement that she would do it again if the need arose.

"Jeez Kait," Rashel said looking Kaitlin up and down "You're really getting this astral projection thing down aren't you?"

Kaitlin shrugged. "I have too it might come in handy," She looked at them all. "Like now." "You shouldn't be here." Quinn said between gritted teeth, not looking back for fear of losing his concentration on the road.

"Hey," Kaitlin said crossing her arms. "I can get you out of this." "Really?" Mare asked folding her arms. "And how are you going to get out of here?" "Nilsson." Kaitlin said simply.

As if on call Nilsson called into the bond. "Kait?" "I'm alright." She said and then smiled and said, "Funnily enough Mare, Rashel and the boys are having the same argument as you were." "Sensible lot." Nilsson sounded satisfied but Kaitlin frowned.

"Not when the people chasing them are the people that held me captive babe." Kaitlin said quietly. "WHAT?" Nilsson yelled. "We blew that bunker up!"

"Yes but Red Fern escaped it would stand to reason that some of the others would too." Nilsson was silent a moment then, "What are you going to do?" He asked. "Cause a fireworks display." She laughed across the bond.

"Be careful and come when I call okay?" Nilsson said. "I will." Then she disconnected and found the occupants of the car staring at her. Rashel in particular.

She wondered what Rashel was thinking probably about how her astral was possible Kaitlin often wished she could answer that herself.

Rashel looked at Kaitlin and Kaitlin winked at her. She glanced back at the car and said, "They're shifters working for Red Fern."

Quinn couldn't help it despite his resolve not to he turned in his seat taking his attention from the road for a second. "How the hell do you know that?" He demanded before a scream of a horn brought his attention back to the road.

"Because I know everything." Kaitlin said shortly. She hoped she didn't sound arrogant but she didn't have time for this and it seemed like the best answer to give she was often to get information from sources that others were not.

Like now.

This time though it appeared Rashel needed more than that. "How Kaitlin?" She demanded. Kaitlin stared at them. She didn't have time for this. But Kaitlin gave her the benefit of the doubt she knew all of them were upset about running but it didn't take away the fact that they were running out of time and they had obvious bigger problems.

Kaitlin rolled her eyes. "We don't have time for this!" She snapped again. "I don't care." This coming from Ash.

"Answer the question Kaitlin." Kaitlin rolled her eyes. "I know because they're the ones I almost killed for trying to make me a turn coat." Kaitlin said closing her eyes briefly the memories were still painful. She felt Nilsson touch the bond as if to hug her and she took strength from the gesture.

"The bastards thought they had the better of me. They didn't know me very well." Kaitlin said grimly.

Then she looked at them all and said, "the point is I know how dangerous they are and I can help you get rid of them. You can't have a tail after this road otherwise you'll never be rid of them."

Rashel looked at Quinn who despite looking at the road had been listening to the exchange the entire time.

Kaitlin watched as Rashel and Quinn conversed telepathically she couldn't hear them but she could pretty much tell what they were saying they had said as much to her face. She knew they weren't happy and she didn't blame them she was in the same position and she didn't like it either.

She waited patiently and watched as Ash and Mare did the same thing it was obvious they were trying to come up with alternatives and it wasn't happening after a few minutes Kaitlin knew she had won.

Rashel sighed and looked at Ash. Ash gave the barest nod and Mare just looked down. Kaitlin looked between Rashel and Quinn knowing that they had talked about it telepathically and she nodded. They all knew that they needed Kaitlin for this and they all knew that it was the right thing to do.

They just didn't have to like it. No one said they had to like it. Their small movements were all Kaitlin needed though. She knew she had won and her smile was triumphant and bright.

One they did not see very often of late.

"Okay." Kaitlin said, and closed her eyes.

"Wait!" Rashel said grabbing her arm. Kaitlin opened her eyes and looked at Rashel "What?" Kaitlin asked gently. "What are you going to do?" Rashel asked. "Get rid of the tail." Kaitlin said simply.

"Yes I know that." This coming from Quinn. He hated making others responsible for his welfare. He hated it with a passion. "But I want to know how. You shouldn't even be here Kaitlin." He said from behind clenched teeth.

"Tough." Kaitlin said sharply to this comment and then said, "I'm going to confuse them to they loose sight of you. Nothing will happen to them. I don't believe in causing injury unless I have too."

Mare looked at her. "Are you sure this is safe?" Rashel noted with amusement that she hadn't asked if it would work. They all knew it would. What was uncertain was whether Kaitlin would get hurt in the process.

"I'm not sure of anything." Kaitlin said frowning. "Then don't do it." Ash said frowning his eyes filled with worry. "How else are you going to loose them?" Kaitlin demanded and pointed out of the tinted windows.

"They're right up your arse Ash!" "I won't be the reason you get hurt." Ash and Mare said together. "You don't have a choice." Kaitlin said shortly. "This is the only way and if I have to get hurt in the process well so be it."

Quinn yelled, "Kaitlin I won't let you do this!" Kaitlin met Quinn's eyes in the mirror. "I'm the fourth Wild Power and I have a responsibility to make sure Daybreakers are safe. I have to do this."

Before anyone could say anything else Kaitlin closed her eyes and gasped. She jerked forward and when she opened her eyes again they were blood red.

She felt the power rise within her as she called on it. It was hot and bright and exactly what she needed for her little fireworks display. She wasn't about to let Quinn and the others get caught they had enough problems.

She called on her power and sent it out.

"Drive Quinn!" She yelled. Quinn put his foot down on the accelerator and the car shot forwards the car behind them suddenly halted as the driver slammed his foot on the brakes.

"Go, go, go." Kaitlin whispered looking back through the windscreen as the car stopped and then swerved. "Hurry, hurry, hurry." Quinn didn't question why he had to go faster he just did.

Ash watched as the road began to glow and he yelled, "Kaitlin!"

Kaitlin felt the pull of the heat as she let it go. It called to her, called to her to be consumed by it but she ignored it concentrating on her bond with Nilsson who pulled her at her slient plea for help.

"I'm here Brave Heart." He said his voice calm and soothing despite the situation.

At that moment a fireball exploded in the middle of the road. The scream of brakes was heard along the highway and Mary-Lynette screamed, "Oh my god"

Rashel's mouth was open in a silent scream and then she heard Kaitlin gasp and everyone in the car flinched as she sent her power out like a shockwave. It hit the white car and propelled it off the road and into the embankment. The engine was stemming but they were unhurt.

The other cars were hit and stopped as if they had suffered a break down. Somehow, miraculously Kaitlin had managed to manipulate the cars so accidents weren't caused and within minutes the air was filled with sirens.

"Daybreak to the rescue." Kaitlin whispered as her eyes slowly went back to green-gold so like her brother's no one could deny the similarities.

"Come on Kaitlin the job is done. Come back to me." Nilsson said pulling the bond and she felt herself beginning to answer the call.

"The road will be clear in an hour or so." Kaitlin said confidently. "I have to go now." She said quietly. "Nilsson is calling me. Be careful and call if you need me."

"Kaitlin come on!" Nilsson called again.

Kaitlin smiled at them and even though they said nothing she knew they were thankful. She concentrated on Nilsson and on her bond and followed it back again and when she woke up again she found herself back in the car with Nilsson and the other wild powers.

Nilsson had found himself getting more and more agitated the longer Kaitlin stayed away in her astral form. He knew how hard it was for her to ground herself the longer they stayed away.

"How is she doing Nilsson?" Delos asked. "Alright I think. She'll be doing better when she's back here." Nilsson asked.

When he heard Kaitlin's call Nilsson tensed because she sounded so distressed. He knew how hard she found it to control the urge to let her power consume her. But Nilsson wasn't about to let that happen. He was calm and calmed her down. He'd panic later when she was safely back in the car.

After hearing what Kaitlin had done Nilsson put a call into dispatch and Thierry after hearing his report, sent out a rescue and recovery team to cover the tracks. "Daybreak to the rescue." He said looking at the other wild powers they sighed with relief and Nilsson joined them when Kaitlin suddenly gasped and looked up.

"They're safe." "Good." Nilsson smiled grasping her hand. "And so are you." "Now can we get to where we're going?" Jez said. "We have a job to do." Kaitlin laughed. "Yeah. The sooner this is over the better."

"Amen to that." Carlos said gripping Illenia's hand.

And the Wild Powers continued on their way hoping that where they were going they would be able to prepare and then stop the Darkness when the time for battle eventually came.


End file.
